duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub)
'Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) '''is the crossover by Duchess Productions. Plot: Lulu Caty and her daughter Treasure meet a cat named Duchess and her kittens who are to inherit a mansion, but gets left out of the countryside by an evil butler named Edgar (whom Team Rocket, and Fat Cat work for). So with the help of an alley cat named Thomas O'Malley, they help the cat family find their way back home. Cast: * Duchess * Lulu Caty * Treasure * Toulouse * Marie * Berlioz * Thomas O'Malley * Mimi Caty * Luna * Nyan * Susu Caty * Artemis * Shanpon (similar of Shampoo; Cat Form) * Ash's Pikachu * Misty's Togepi * Ash's Charizard * Ash's Bulbasaur * Ash's Squirtle * Misty's Psyduck * Brock's Vulpix * Luna's Jigglypuff * Lulu's Clefable * Marie's Clefairy * Mimi's Pikachu * Susu's Vaporeon * Gyopi * Hera * Hera's Azumarill * Edgar Balthazar * Scat Cat * Roquefort * Shun Gon * Hit Cat * Peppo * Billy Boss * Napoleon * Lafayette * Jessie * James * Team Rocket's Meowth * Jessie's Arbok * James' Weezing * Fat Cat * Luna's Eevee * Luna's Riolu * Lulu's Espeon * Lulu's Braixen * Treasure's Fennekin * Shizuka (similar of Momoko; Cat Form) * Dorothy (similar of Yuri; Cat Form) * Kasumi (similar of Hinagiku; Cat Form) * Abigail * Amelia * Rabbit * Panda * Uncle Waldo * Kitty Katswell * Madame * Georges Hautecourt * Usagi Tsukino * Ikuko Tsukino * Kenji Tsukino * Shingo Tsukino * Ami Mizuno * Minako Aino * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Brock * Mimi's Chansey * Mimi's Wigglytuff * Shizuka's Lopunny * Dorothy's Gardevoir * Kasumi's Jynx * Alvin * Simon * Theodore * Rover Dangerfield * Eddie * Count * Mugsy * Bruno * Champ * Sparky * Queenie * Jose * Gigi * Rei Hino * Rei's Flareon * Phobos and Deimos * Ord * Cassie * Max * Emmy * Zak and Wheezie * Queen Serenity * Neo-Queen Serenity * Pikachus * Pichus * Eeveelutions *Alley Cats (from Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, Nyan Koi!, Uruesei Yatsura) *Alley Cats' Pokemon * Diana * Tom * Jerry * Aphrodite * Sakura Hanasaki / Celeste * Princess Peach * Mario * Luigi Cameos in the Party: #Super Mario Bros. #Donkey Kong #The Legend of Zelda #Pokemon #Kirby #Crash Bandicoot #Sonic the Hedgehog #Ty the Tasmanian Tiger #Spyro the Dragon #Ratchet & Clank #Megaman #Monster Hunter #Klonoa #Jak and Daxter #Pac-Man #Kid Icarus #Other Games Scenes: #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 1 - Main Titles #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 2 - Beginning of Moon Cat/Luna/"Don't Say You Love Me" #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 3 - Georges Arrives #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 4 - Madame Makes a Will / Luna's Trouble / Lulu Meets Luna #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 5 - Self-Improvement Lessons / Artemis' Trouble #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 6 - "Scales and Arpeggios" #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 7 - Fat Cat Meets Lulu Caty / Roquefort Stops by for Dinner #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 8 - Catnapped #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 9 - Lost in the Wilderness #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 10 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Thomas O’Malley" #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 11 - O’Malley Plan / “She Never Felt Alone” #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 12 - Edgar Reveals His Secret to Frou Frou / Applied for Music #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 13 - A Narrow Escape for Cats / Togepi Cry / Espeon’s Appear #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 14 - Drowning / Braixen and Fennekin Save Lulu and Treasure #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 15 - Fat Cat's Song "The Best of Everything" / Don't Mess with Charizard #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 16 - Meet Abigail and Amelia Gabble / Alley Cats Again #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 17 - Uncle Waldo / Nyan’s Injured / Rei’s Treatment #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 18 - Edgar and Team Rocket Try to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 19 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 20 - Settling Down for the Night / O’Malley's Offer / Luna's Break-Up #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 21 - Luna Sad Song "The Day You Went Away" #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 22 - Fat Cat in Cat Palace / Hera's Return #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 23 - Home at Least #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 24 - Roquefort Runs For Help #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 25 - Team Cats to the Rescue / Team Rocket Attack! #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 26 - Punishment / Luna and Artemis’ Love Forever #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 27 - A New Addition to the Family / Party #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 28 - Alvin and the Chipmunks’ Performed (Things Out There) #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 29 - Rover Dangerfield’s Performed (It's a Dog's Life) #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 30 - Rei Hino’s Performed (Oh, Starry Night) #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 31 - Ord and his friends’ Performed (Los Pollitos) / Tom's Accident / Hera's Leader #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 32 - Lulu Caty and Duchess’ Performed (Jump Up, Super Star!) #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 33 - Luna’s Performed (Lifelight) / It's The End #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) part 34 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Lulu Caty (2005) * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) Trivia: * Like [[The Aristocats (Duchess Style)|''The Aristocats (Duchess Style)]], this is a PAL crossover. * This crossover will be in loving memories of Eva Gabor (1919-1995), Phil Harris (1904-1995), Gary Dubin (1959-2016), Scatman Crothers (1910-1986), Paul Winchell (1922-2005), Vito Scotti (1918-1996), Thurl Ravenscroft (1914-2005), Sterling Holloway (1905-1992), Pat Buttram (1915-1994), George Lindsey (1928-2012), Hermione Baddeley (1906-1986), Charles Lane (1905-2007), Nancy Kulp (1921-1991), Carole Shelley (1939-2018), and Bill Thompson (1913-1971). * This is the first crossover in the Aristocat Universe. Gallery: Duchess in House of Mouse.jpg|Duchess Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Luna Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Nyan, The Prince of Cat Kingdom Marie in The Aristocats.jpg|Marie Treasure in Whisker Haven.jpg|Treasure Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse Berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz Georges Hautecourt in The Aristocats.jpg|Georges Hautecourt Fat Cat (TV Series).jpg|Fat Cat Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Artemis Gyopi.jpg|Gyopi Shampoo Cat.jpg|Shampoo, The Princess of Cat Kingdom Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum Misty in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Misty Brock in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Brock Alvin Seville in Burger King.jpg|Alvin Seville Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Simon Seville Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Theodore Seville Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy Max in Dragon Tales.jpg|Max Ord in Dragon Tales.jpg|Ord Cassie in Dragon Tales.jpg|Cassie Zak in Dragon Tales.jpg|Zak Wheezie in Dragon Tales.jpg|Wheezie Queen Serenity (TV Series).jpg|Queen Serenity Diana (TV Series).jpg|Diana Tom in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg|Tom Jerry in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes.jpg|Jerry Category:Duchess Productions Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films